Melody of Death
by Sentai-Rider Fan
Summary: Rip has been ressurected in the modern age after her death at the hands of Alucard, what surprises will wait for her in a world where everything she remembers is gone? And with a conspiracy to destroy the world blooming how can she survive?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, this is my first Hellsing fanfic I've ever made. I quite like Rip Van Winkle's character and I want to do a good fanfiction for her so here it is and I hope to see what you guys think of it.**

* * *

Silence…that was the only thing that Rip could hear as she seemed to float above, or under depending on one's view, nothingness…the silence was truly deafening as her ears kept ringing like a grenade had gone off beside her as she moaned. Was this it? Was this what death felt like? Rip's eyes were closed but she didn't dare to open them in case she…in case of what exactly? Death? She mentally laughed, she was already dead, she died at the age of 20 when she had became a vampire in order to serve the SS and had lived for an odd 70 years…70 years, that was how long she had lived for, she had seen many wondrous and terrible things within those seven decades and Rip had to wonder what else would she have seen if she had lived for another 20, 50 or even 100 years…many things perhaps or perhaps not if the Major had his way.

Well…this is it I guess she thought to herself as she wondered if she should open her eyes, did she fear Hell? The answer was yes…all men feared Hell and Rip was no exception, she had killed many people, most if not all innocent people who wanted nothing to do with the war they were waging, and she doubt even if she did not have that sin on her soul that God would allow a vampire to come into his kingdom so the only reasonable theory left was that she was in Hell. Taking a deep breath Rip took the plunge as she slowly opened her eyes expecting a world of hellish nightmares and torment for all eternity as she half expected to be devoured by demons.

However that was not what she saw, instead she saw that she was in a lounge room of some kind, the walls were a pristine yellow with stripes of red and four columns of marble supporting the corners, there was a TV, sofas and couches one which she was sitting on right now, and a table enough to seat dozens of people along with a double door, "What in the…" Rip muttered to herself as this was nothing what she was expecting of Hell and she had to wonder if the angels made a mistake and sent her to Heaven instead of Hell though she really couldn't complain as she looked around and saw no one as she decided to sit there until someone came in.

It took a better part of an hour as Rip waited there occupying herself with watching TV as she flicked towards the news, she had tried the door but it seemed to be locked, where it didn't report anything about any invasion at London so that either meant the Major's operation was a success or it was a failure and her comrades were dead…Rip wondered how long she had been sleeping for as the door opened and a maid came in through the door carrying food on a trolley as she looked at Rip and smiled, "Oh so you're awake" she said her voice like water and so sweet that Rip could only nod as she was too entranced by the maid though why Rip had absolutely no idea, "we were wondering how long it would take for you to wake up" the maid said.

"Where am I?" Rip asked as she kept her eyes on the maid noticing how beautiful and perfect the girl seemed to be while Rip was normal and plain not to mention the freckles on her face were off-putting to most males.

"In Hell" the maid answered as though it wasn't anything to be concerned about as Rip's stomach rolled, so she was in Hell…it seemed she was unable to escape her eternal damnation as she sighed heavily, "were you expecting something else?" the maid asked with a small smile, "Heaven perhaps?"

"W-well not really but…" Rip looked around herself to make sure this wasn't an illusion though it could well easily be and she would find herself in the most horrible Hell her mind could ever conjure up, "this wasn't what I was expecting when I imagined Hell" she sheepishly admitted as the maid laughed softly.

"That is what all souls say" she replied, "now then…you must be hungry so please eat and drink to your heart's content" the maid said as for the first time Rip saw that there were food on the table, delicious and tempting food, as well as what seemed to be blood but when Rip came closer she smelt that it was simply wine as Rip found herself ravenous though she really couldn't drink wine as she needed blood to sustain herself as she looked at the maid.

"Uhm…I appreciate the food but…" she looked at the wine wondering if she should say that she needed blood to feed herself as the maid looked at Rip with confusion before realisation dawned on her.

"Oh…so you're a vampire aren't you?" the maid said as she quickly whisked the wine away and then took another wine glass out as she rummaged underneath the trolley before taking out several blood packs, "any blood preferences or is O type okay?"

"Uh…O type is okay" Rip said though she would have preferred A+ but she guessed O would be okay for now as the maid poured some blood into the wine-glass as she took several similar packets and laid them out on top of each other next to the glass.

"Enjoy your meal and if you need anything just shout for Maria and I'll come here straight away" Maria said as she took the trolley out as Rip could only mutter a soft thanks before she began to eat her meal. It was nothing like she ever expected, the food was truly delicious though eating military rations for almost 50 years one would expect anything other then that to be delicious, but this was really superb and she would've done anything to even have a bite of it. The blood was okay and she really did miss drinking A+ but this was okay for now as she simply drank and ate her fill until she felt she could've burst as she sighed pleasantly. Now the question came what would happen to her it was clear to her that she was dead as she touched the wound where Alucard had pierced her with her own musket...the pain then had been excruciating and truthfully she was glad she died...it was better then feeling that kind of pain over and over again; but now that she was dead for real she wasn't sure what was going to happen to her...would she be eternally tormented in Hell? It would be a fitting punishment for a sinner such as her. She had never believed in God before, she never believed in anything but the ideal dream, but now for the first time Rip wished that God was here with her so to at least comfort her as she walked over to the TV and resumed watching the news as the door opened again and Rip expected Maria to come back.

Instead however she saw a young man with black hair and wearing a business suit and fedora as a flawless smile as he took off the fedora and threw it on one of the couches, "Have you had your fill? First Lieutenant Rip Van Winkle?" he asked in a sweet and hypnotic voice as Rip's breath seemed to have left her as she viewed this perfect man, this perfect speicimen of what the Fuher wanted for the Third Reich, if she had a beating heart no doubt it would be beating like crazy.

"H-hello" she whispered in response as a deep blush settled on her face.

"And hello to you my dear First Lieutenant" the man said edging closer to her, "have you eaten your fill? I suspect that you would be ravenous considering how long you have slept for."

"Yes thank you for the meal" Rip replied, "a-and Rip would be just fine."

"Very well then Rip" the man said, "do you know who I am?" he asked as he sat himself down on one of the couches as he smiled at Rip as she shook her head, "I'm none other then the Dark Lord himself, the Fallen One, the Devil etc. etc. I am Satan."

Wait...Satan? The Satan? The one person that ruled the Underworld and the one person that was the mortal enemy of God himself? What was he doing here talking to a soul? Did he do this everytime a soul arrives? A million questions streamed into Rip's mind as she tried to keep up with what was going on as she realised that she had stopped breathing completley due to the shock as she resumed breathing, "R-right...uh...well...it's a pleasure to meet you Lord, uh I mean sir no Lord, Satan" Rip said clumsily as Satan laughed.

"Just call me Satan, I'm not really Lord or Sir however those mortals call me, I'm just a Fallen Angel that have gone over to the dark side and subsequently rule this piece of land called the Underworld" Satan replied calmly.

"Uhm...Satan...if I may ask...what's happening in the real world?" Rip asked as she had been curious as to what had happened in the real world and what was the situation right now.

"Ah I was wondering when you would ask that" Satan said with a smile, "so before you say anything I'll guess what you wanna ask: one, the Major's operation was a complete failure and Millenium is completely and utterly destroyed, two your comrades are all dead and three...you have been sleeping for almost 20 years give or take."

Rip was completely bamboozled, those were the answers to the exact questions that she wanted to ask him and she was surprised that he was able to guess it so easily, "I guess I'm like an open book right now" she said sadly, her friends were dead, the ideal and belief that she fought for gone...and if her calculation was right she would be somewhere around 2012 right now...a long time to be dead.

"Not quite, I'm just good at guessing questions" Satan said, "so other then those three questions any other things you want to ask me?"

"Y-yes...I want to know what you intend to do with me, I'm obviously dead so I guess I get tormented for all eternity?"

Satan laughed as he shook his head, "Why do all mortals think like that? Hell doesn't have to be a scary place where people fear to tread, we simply cater for souls that have committed evil all their life and had not redeemed themselves...or those that are sent from Heaven to here on rare occassions...but no...you simply live here for the rest of time though it's very unsafe in some of the districts so it's not exactly paradise per se" he explained, "but no...you see Rip I have a much, much more useful task for you to do rather then just wallow in here."

A task...for her to do? Rip wondered what kind of task that Satan wanted her to do, the only thing she was good at was shooting, so perhaps he was going to hire her to kill someone...she wondered why her? Why not one of the other demons, surely there were other demons that were just as good or perhaps even better then her in this so why did it have to be her?

"Now you may be asking yourself, why me? Why not some other demon?" Satan commented, was he able to read minds? That unnerved Rip slightly but she didn't show it, "The reason because...well...this falls outside of my purview as King of the Underworld, in fact this is above my paygrade."

"E-excuse me sir?" Rip said in surprise.

"Well you see we have a slight problem in the real world" Satan explained, "there is something that is stirring up, something not of this world, neither Heaven nor Hell can figure out what it is and we someone to figure out what is happening."

"Why can't Hellsing or the Vatican deal with this?" Rip asked.

"Because...because Hellsing has been disbanded for more then 15 years and if you're counting on Iscariot then they've also been disbanded for 17 years" as that came as a surprise to Rip, surely with all the vampires and supernatural creatures running around they would have at least kept Iscariot operational, it didn't make sense that they would take away the world's only form of defence.

"Since the Major's failed operation the number of supernatural incidents have dramatically declined" Satan commented not sure whether he read her mind again or it was some background information, "therefore the Vatican believed that Iscariot were uneccessary and released all of its members though there are rumours that Father Alexander Anderson is being kept alive through cryogenics though neither Heaven or the Vatican deny or confirmed it so I'm not sure and as for Alucard...we have no idea where he is."

"You lost track of the world's most powerful vampire?" Rip asked as she would have thought that Hell would have at least kept track of him.

"He's a fussy vampire and since Integra Hellsing's death he has been MIA since...I doubt he would ever resurface again but please be careful in case he does" Satan said.

"Alright, so you just want me to investigate what's going on and then what?" Rip asked.

"You'll receive your orders once you're topside but for now just relax" Satan said, "the door's open for you so you can wander around Hell, just be here when I call for you" as he then vanished right before Rip's eyes as she blinked and sighed wondering just what has she gotten herself into this time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone, this is the 2nd chapter of this fanfic and I have to say thank you to Kryza M. Kimmel for reviewing, please continue to review and I invite everyone else to review as well. Please, please review. Thank you and hope to see you soon.**

* * *

"So this is the human world 20 years onwards" Rip muttered to herself as she opened up her umbrella and stepped outside 2012 London, she was truly amazed with the amount of changes that had occurred while she had been sleeping, especially with the thrust and boost to technology. Back then automobiles were all the rage and apparently still are but with the added features of cup holders, cruise control and something called GPS which apparently allows you to track where you are. That was just the tip of the ice berg as Rip found herself confused about things such as ITunes, IPods, IPhones and all that as her head were practically swimming with all the information that was in her head.

"How's it feel to come back to the human world after all these years?" Maria asked, she had been ordered by Satan to accompany Rip on her mission as it would be a shock to the young woman after 20 years in a coma unknown about the world around her.

"Honestly? I feel like I just left it…only for it to march on without me" Rip said, 20 years was a long time to lose time, a long time to sleep…so many things that Rip didn't know about, so many events that remain unknown to her and so many things that she had to learn. Without these knowledge Rip felt so alone and vulnerable and it showed from her body language and behaviour, while others in London wore jeans and shirts Rip was still wearing her usual outfit of a suit and white gloves, she felt isolated and unique to the throngs of people here in addition to perhaps being the only living vampire left on Earth.

"That happens a lot when souls have been sleeping for a long time and they wake up to an entirely different world then they're familiar with" Maria explained, she was still dressed in a maid's uniform though that attracted less attention that Rip's clothes, "most times the souls are then shocked by what happens and they become angry and confused…hence why mortals always seem to tell ghost stories a lot these days."

"So ghosts…are basically souls of Hell?" Rip asked, she herself had never seen a ghost but she had heard plenty of ghost stories when she was in the SS and still human, some of the stories frightened her but now that she was a denizen of Hell she had to think what would she do if she was a in a similar situation like those poor souls…probably go mad within a few years.

"Hell, Heaven, Purgatory…all souls that are unable, or unwilling, to go into either of these three worlds remain here where they stay and wallow in anger and hatred" Maria said sadly, "now come we need to meet with the Duke."

"Y-yes" Rip said as she remembered her mission that was set to her by Satan.

Satan came into the lounge room where Rip awoke to as he then smiled, "Good to see you again Rip, have you been well?"

"Y-yes I have" Rip said nodding, she was still a bit frightened by Satan, although he was nice and he acted nice towards Rip she had to wonder what would happen if anyone displeased him...being the Fallen One most likely something bad and horrible would happen to the offender so she was afraid of displeasing him.

"Don't be so nervous Rip" Satan said with a grin, "I have a task for you to do" he said as he brought over a stack of folders and placing them on the table in front of Rip as she took one and opened it to reveal the details of a small girl, around 10 years old, with blue eyes and blonde hair; the next folder also had the details of a girl and the next and the next.

"They are all girls around 10 to 12 years old" Rip commented.

"Perceptive" Satan said with a small chuckle, "over the last few weeks several girls of similar ages has been taken in London, the police are baffled completely by it and none of our Soul Collectors have been able to find a trace of them" he explained.

"Could your Soul Collectors be..." Rip bit her lip wondering if this was pushing it as she looked down, "i-incompetent?"

Satan gave a wry chuckle, "If you asked me that several centuries ago I probably say yeah but these days" he exhaled as he seemed to be practically glowing in pride, "the answer is no, they're the best I've ever seen them but it does concern me if the Soul Collectors can't find them at all...so I'm going to send you to the mortal realm so that you can investigate it. I'm also sending Maria with you, she knows a lot of things and contacts in the human world and she'll also help you to readjust to the human world since it has changed a lot during your sleep."

"The Duke's the number one person if you want to find anything out, he has a lot of ears and eyes all over London, and Europe in general, so that should be our first stop" Maria explained.

"What kind of man is the Duke?" Rip asked, the image she got was a young man with long hair, a cigar in his mouth and a top hat as well as a charming personality but judging by how things have changed during her sleep it could be somebody completely different.

"Well he's kind of a charmer and playboy" Maria said with a slight giggle, "but in truth he's just a manipulative and cruel person who isn't above killing innocent people" she said with a slight growl; it seemed that Maria's personality could change from playful to aggressive at a drop of a hat, Rip wondered if all demons were like this or was it just Maria as she followed her through the modern streets of London. The layout had changed dramatically since she was last here, it seemed a lot has happened in 20 years, some of the streets that Rip once knew were no longer there as they had disappeared while others had replaced it making Rip very confused as to where they were going right now.

Eventually they arrived at a posh house that seemed to have been built in the 1990s, perhaps even after or before the Major's invasion, it was quite simple with white walls and a roof and several statues of Aphrodite adorned the gardens as Maria and Rip walked into the garden, "Maria" Rip said, "since he's a Duke and all...any ideas how I should act?" she asked as she had no idea how to deal with nobility, the Major had offered Rip once to a ball but Rip refused citing that she wasn't feeling well but in truth Rip was just afraid of nobles because of her past...the nobles used to look down on her family and Rip especially and she still had a bad feeling in her mouth about that even today.

"Oh don't worry Miss Van Winkle" Maria said, "although he may act like one he's not much of a Duke, just leave the talking to me and we'll be just fine~" Maria said as she then went and knocked on the door as an old man wearing a butler's uniform answered the door, "we're here to talk to the Duke" Maria said bluntly as the butler looked at them with suspicious eyes.

"And who might you be?" the butler asked politely.

"Oh come on Jasper, you know it's me Maria" Maria said impatiently as Jasper did not show any signs of knowing Maria as he simply bowed and ushered them in, "honestly Jasper you can quit the butler act, you've been one for almost 200 years."

"And I intend to continue being one for another 200 years" Jasper said with the smallest of smiles, "and who might this young lady be?" he asked looking at Rip.

"Rip Van Winkle, excuse me, I mean First Lieutenant Rip Van Winkle" Maria said.

"No need for the rank...I'm not in the...army anymore" Rip said as she almost said that she wasn't in Millennium anymore, that would've made the hurt much more real, she wasn't a soldier anymore...just a simple soul working for Satan and therefore she would have to ditch the rank if she wanted to be her own self, to be free of the shackles of Millennium.

"Ah...the vampire sniper" Jasper drawled as he nodded, "lots of talk in the Underworld about you...being the Dark Lord's favorite."

"I'm hardly his favorite, I'm just a new soul" Rip said.

"Still, to have the Dark Lord be interested in you is enough to interest all of us, even my lord is excited to meet you Miss Van Winkle" Jasper said as he led them down a hallway that seemed to be trapped in time as the pictures did not looked modern at all and it looked more like they were taken in the 80s or 70s as Rip took a look at them with interest before they were led to a lounge room where there were several black sofas postiioned so that all the sofas made a circle as well as a blazing fire while other pictures adorned the walls, "please come in...I shall ready some tea" Jasper said as Maria thank him as she and Rip sat down.

"Comfy place" Rip commented, she sometimes dreamed that she had a home like this back in Germany, of course that dream was short-lived as she found herself still fighting on even 50 years after World War II had ended as she sighed, Hell would be her home now and what a home that was...

"Jealous?" Maria asked nonchalantly as she made herself comfortable on the sofa.

"A bit...but I guess you can't have everything in life, or in death it seems" Rip said with a small smile.

"It is possible to have everything, it's just the matter of how you get it" Maria replied, "if one really wants it and works hard for it then you'll get it...or alternatively one can get it through other less moral means."

"As expected of a demoness such as yourself Miss Maria" a more younger male voice exclaimed as Rip turned to see a man with a black tuxedo, fair skin and brilliantly white perfect teeth as he walked towards them as he looked at Rip, "ah...this must be the infamous Rip Van Winkle" he drawled as he bowed, "I am the Duke, and it is a great honor to meet you, I have heard of your...achievements" he said as Rip shivered, for some reason she didn't get a good feeling from this guy at all.

"T-thank you" Rip said with a slight bow.

"Now what can I do for you two ladies?" Duke asked as he sat down on one of the sofa, taking the one right in front of the fire so that the fire gave him a soft red glow.

"We're here to talk about the girls that have gone missing over the last few weeks" Maria said, "do you know anything about them?"

"Blunt, straight to the point and a bit aggressive" Duke with a grin, "I like that in a woman" as Maria looked to be slightly angry, "women these days...they may act tough and dominant but in truth...they're still as subversive and weak as they were since the beginning of time."

"Enough chatter" Maria said angrily as she rose as Rip did the same but put a hand on her shoulder as Maria looked at her with eyes of anger and hurt.

"Do not do it Maria" Rip said as she looked at the Duke and now knew why she didn't like the man, he reminded her too much of the bullies that always picked on her when she was a child; his manner, his posture...even the way he smiled at them all reminded Rip of the way the children back in Germany used to treat her...like she was weak and could break at any minute and if the Duke was what she thought he was...then he would have had centuries of seeing that firsthand. Rip stood tall as she approached the Duke, "Duke, I'm sure it is in your best interest that you tell us any information you know about the girls, I'm sure if Jasper went missing then you would do anything to find him right?" she asked.

"How do you know that Miss Van Winkle?" the Duke asked, "What you are saying are mere speculations though I will not deny that I would look for Jasper if he were to go missing but what is the point you are trying to make?"

"That the parents of the missing girls...would they not know the pain you would go through? The pain of losing a loved one...I'm sure in your life there have been a few people who you would tear through the heavens to find" Rip continued to say as there was a slight tremor from the Duke as he looked at a picture briefly as Rip glanced at it, it depicted a ballerina with light brown hair and white as snow skin, before looking back at the Duke as he exhaled.

"You do not know what I have suffered...even though you a vampire you are still too young by my standards to know true pain and suffering" the Duke snarled but his expression softened as he sighed and sat down, "I don't know all the details but sometimes I've heard that there are...unsavory people that sometimes hang around the docks though I do not know what they do there" he said as Rip nodded.

"Thank you" she said as the Duke simply waved them away, his eyes misting with tears as the two of them left, Rip was surprised to find that she was able to extract the information from him easier then expected though in retrospect the Duke could simply be lying and just playing it up but it was the only information he was going to give them as Rip looked at Maria and nodded as Maria sighed and went out with her.

"What was that all about?" Maria asked when Jasper showed them the way out.

"What do you mean?" Rip asked, "I talked to him and I got the information that we needed."

"You know what I mean Miss Van Winkle...I have known the Duke for a long time and not once have I seen him like this, like his heart had been wrenched apart" Maria said as Rip gave a small laugh, "what's so funny?"

"Only that you are the first person that I've know that is able to make the Duke reveal information without him insulting you afterwards...in fact I think you've made him cry a little" Maria said as her eyes betrayed not only surprise but also laughter as well.

"Yes well..." Rip said uncomfortably as she looked away as she did not want to talk about it since she knew that the Duke must've lost someone very dear to him, whether Maria knew that or not she did not know and she had no wish to let Maria know if she had no idea about it, a man is entitled to his secret and this is one secret that Rip knew would leave him very vulnerable if people knew about it.

"I see...it's that private huh?" Maria said as sighed and shook her head, "very well let us go to the docks as the Duke said. Perhaps we can find some clues as to what is happening here."

They began to walk towards the docks as per the Duke's instructions, Rip was wondering what kind of things would Rip see, if the Duke was the one telling them then it was most likely that there would be some sort of useful information that would be worth seeing or finding out, Rip couldn't wait because she did want to know what was happening...she remembered the Hitler Youth organisation and she remembered how the children had been treated in that organisation, how they had been brainwashed into believing that they were superior then anyone else, at the time Rip had welcomed it because it meant new blood was always around but now...now for the first time she had to admit that despite the short time she had been alive since her 'death' she had a change of heart...perhaps what they did, forcing people to join the Third Reich, was wrong...children should remain children not becoming soldiers at such a young age. Rip had joined the Third Reich when she was 18 so she wasn't a child then but...she was reminded of Schrödinger and how fanatic he was, she had heard from Maria that instead of allowing himself to be captured he apparently committed suicide and decapitated himself...a victim of a merciless and cruel regime. By the time they had arrived at the docks Rip was beginning to wonder if her joining the Third Reich was a good idea...

"Hey we're here" Maria said as Rip looked up and nodded, the docks were quite and with the half-moon light shining on it Rip felt a bad omen was about to happen as she sighed, she then took out her musket and loaded it as Maria watched her, "do you think we need weapons?" she asked nonchalantly.

"I don't know...but my training says it's better to have a weapon when going into unknown territory" Rip said quoting the old training maxim that was beaten into her when she was a human during World War II as Maria simply nodded and took out a longsword as the two of them began to proceed towards one of the warehouses. The night was quite and only the sound of the waves betrayed that there was anything there as the two of them sneaked slowly and quietly not wanting to attract any attention as Rip and Maria arrived at one of the warehouses; using her supernatural senses she could hear soft voices coming from the warehouse as she gestured for Maria to follow her...knowing warehouses there was most likely a back entrance which they could use to sneak in. She had been in her fair share of warehouses and she knew that most warehouses would have similar structure and features as they found the backdoor, thankfully unlocked, as they heard voices of children inside as Rip and Maria stayed low in case whoever was kidnapping them saw them and they decided to kill the children as the voices of the children became louder and Rip could hear what they are saying.

"This is unacceptable" one of the children was saying, a male judging by its voice and also with a slight German accent, "we cannot keep taking girls all the time, the police are beginning to suspect something is wrong."

"But we don't have a choice Hans" another one said, this time a girl also with a German accent, "only girls are going to accept our offer, none of the boys have taken it."

The boy, Hans, seemed to have then slapped the girl as she cried out in pain, "It was your plan Marie! Yours! If we fail to reignite the glorious Third Reich I will know who to blame!"

"Y-yes Hans" Marie whimpered as she sobbed lightly. At this point Rip had a very bad feeling that something was wrong, the way Hans and Marie were talking, the fact that there were no adult voices so far...a breath hitched in Rip's throat as she shuddered at the thought of what she thought was happening as she began to stand up slowly.

"Miss Van Winkle what are you doing?" Maria asked as Rip continued to go on, "Please come back, they're going to see you."

"I want them to see me" Rip said as she accidentally knocked a steel bar as it echoed all over the warehouse before the unmistakable sound of MP 40s and Lugers being cocked resounded soon after.

"Who is there?" Hans asked as Rip stepped out of the shadows and for the first time her fears were correct, in a circle were several girls that were tied up and looking with frightened expressions at Rip and surrounding them were no more then 10 or 15 children, their ages ranging from 10 to 16, all armed with either MP 40s or Lugers trained clumsily at Rip, "Who are you?" Hans asked again.

"First Lieutenant Rip Van Winkle" Rip replied which drew some gasps and mutterings amongst the children.

"Impossible" one of them remarked, "Obersturmführer Van Winkle perished more then 20 years ago during London's invasion."

"Well...things changed" Rip said admitting that she had no idea why Satan resurrected her and not her comrades though truthfully she had never asked him, "can I ask who you people are?"

Hans then stood tall and proudly as he smiled, "We are the remnants of the Hitler Youth Group, we are the ones that will usher in a new dawn on all the world!" he said as everyone else cried out 'Heil Hitler!' as Rip simply looked on wondering how on Earth they could still be existing before a familiar voice then echoed across the warehouse.

"Rip? Is that you?" as Rip turned to face none other then Warrant Officer Schrödinger.


	3. Chapter 3

"S-Schrodinger?" Rip exclaimed in shock as she looked again to see if she had been mistaken but she wasn't, it was undeniably the face of her comrade from Millennium but it was impossible...Satan had told her that all of her comrades were dead, he had told her every excruciating and gory detail so...so why was Schrodinger alive? Rip simply gaped at him as Schrodinger stepped up.

"That's me in the flesh, but damn Rip...I thought you were dead...I saw Alucard pierce you with your own musket" Schrodinger replied as Rip winced remembering the pain associated with that incident.

"Yes well..." Rip said pushing her glasses up, "I had some...help in that department" she said not comfortable with saying that Satan himself had resurrected her though how she had no idea as she then looked at the kidnapped girls, "is this your doing?" she asked.

Schrodinger nodded, "Of course, I'm trying to resurrect the Third Reich again" he said proudly, "soon I'll have an army of them ready to awaken and take over London when the time comes" as a chorus of 'Heil Hitler!' rang out.

Rip for some reason, was a bit nervous about this, it almost looked too easy...finding a group of youths ready to fight for the Third Reich, Schrodinger alive and well which was contradictory to what Satan told Rip, and the fact that it was Rip who found him...all of this was too coincidental, too strange as Rip wondered just what exactly was going on as there was a clanging behind her as Schrodinger aimed his Luger at the source of the sound, "Who else is with you Rip?" he asked coldly.

"It's just Maria, my companion" Rip said as Maria came out of the shadows, "Maria meet Warrant Officer Schrodinger..." she said as wondered if she should say 'who I thought was dead' part but decided to leave it out, after all she was just happy to see Schrodinger but if Schrodinger was alive then did that meant the others were as well? Did Satan lie to her?

"H-hello" Maria said, one look in her eyes and Rip could tell that she was just as much surprised by this as Rip was, just what was Satan planning...Rip wouldn't put it past Satan for him to do something cruel just for the fun of it but for her to meet Schrodinger like this certainly was not something a cruel, evil being would do, "nice to meet you."

"Likewise" Schrodinger said as he holstered his Luger as he looked at Rip, "Rip a word please" he said as Rip went with him to a secluded spot as he leaned on the wall and looked at her, "who is she? What is going on Rip?" he asked.

"She's a demon who is tasked in accompanying me to investigate a string of kidnappings, who I have now concluded are your doing, of girls in the area...I honestly don't know what is going on here Schrodinger...he said that you were dead, that everyone is dead" Rip said as she ran her hand through hair not even knowing what to think anymore.

"They are dead" Schrodinger said solemnly, "I believe that you and I are the only members left of Millennium" as Rip had a shock...so it was only her and Schrodinger? Satan had not lied after all? But...but what made them so special? Why had all the others died while they lived? Schrodinger's revelation only brought more questions for Rip to ask and she had no idea what else to ask or how to respond as Schrodinger looked down, "I tried looking for everyone else after the invasion failed, I spent years looking for them but all I could find were stories of our comrades...they are definitely dead because I looked everywhere for them but there wasn't a single trace of them anywhere" he said as a tear fell from his eye, "we're all that's left."

Rip pitied the boy, she didn't know much about his past only that the Major had found him one day in a ruined village destroyed by the Allied and seeing his special ability he had adopted him and taken him into Millennium, Rip could not imagine the pain that the boy must be suffering...to know that he was alone with only Rip to count on, the rest of his family gone, as Rip put a hand on his shoulder, "I know Schrodinger...but truthfully? Trying to revive the Third Reich isn't the way" she said as was surprised by her words...20 years ago, no, 70 years ago she would have said the opposite and that even if the Major and everyone else was dead they should still try to revive the Third Reich but things had changed, history had changed, the concept of an Aryan race was no more and she and Schrodinger should try to live their life as normal as possible without attracting the attention of either the Vatican or any other organizations that wish to eliminate all vampires and supernatural creatures.

Schrodinger looked at Rip in surprise before a small smile graced his lips, "You've changed Rip...you're not the same anymore" he commented in jest.

Rip smiled back, "20 years in a coma can do that to a person" she said before sighing as there was at least one thing that was with them, "at least Hellsing and Iscariot no longer exists...we just have to watch out for any other organizations that want to take us down."

At this Schrodinger looked genuinely surprised, "What are you talking about Rip? Hellsing and Iscariot still exists albeit with less power then they originally had but still they are out there" as Rip looked back at Schrodinger, Satan had assured her that neither of those organizations were still operational, another lie he had told her...just how many lies had he told Rip? She would need to have a good talking to with the Dark Lord once she returns from this mission. But before she could think further on it there was a great commotion from the Hitler Youth group as children were running all around as Rip and Schrodinger went up as Hans ran up to them.

"What's going on Hans?" Schrodinger asked.

"Bobbies sir, lots of them, all armed to the teeth" Hans said as Rip could see all of the children arming themselves, all of them seemed excited as a wave of fear came over her.

"Hans...you can't be seriously thinking of fighting them are you?" Rip asked as Hans looked at her and smiled, a smile she well knew of that of a fanatic as she glanced at Schrodinger who was starting to look guilty.

"Of course we are" Hans said, "why else would we have trained except for something like this?" as Rip was starting to shake in fear.

"Schrodinger" she hissed as the cat-boy shrugged.

"I didn't think something like this would actually happen" Schrodinger hissed back.

"Can't you convince them to give up? I don't think it's wise to go against the police" Rip said, "especially if they think they're going against hardened criminals" Rip said as she went up to see what they were up against as she peeked through the window: outside were at least a dozen or so police officers wearing Kevlar vests and armed with MP5s and HK G3K assault rifles...if those guys went in guns blazing it would be an absolute massacre, "I really think this is a bad idea Schrodinger."

"I don't have a choice, I've indoctrinated those kids for years, they'll do anything for the Third Reich" Schrodinger said.

"What were you going to do with a bunch of kids?" Rip retorted.

"I thought I had years for the plan to be in the works, I was going to have sleeper agents all over the place before I actually go through with it" Schrodinger retorted back.

"Yeah well your plan's going to go up in smokes, literally, unless you get them out of here" Rip said, "these guys mean business and I don't think they're going to sit around waiting for you to surrender."

"But...they won't actually shoot if they find out it's just a bunch of kids right?" Schrodinger, "I mean seriously...whose going to shoot at a bunch of kids?" he said with a grin.

Inspector Robert Dufford never imagined that he would be dealing with this in 2012, for crying out loud World War II ended 70 years ago, so why was some godamn Nazi sympahtiser kidnapping girls? It didn't make any sense and it was sick to say the least; thankfully the elite of the British police unit, CO19, was ready to go and eliminate these bastards...better for them to be dead then go to jail where they'll just rot anyways, "Alright lads let's do this safe, I don't know what these crazies have in gear but I want to get those girls home safely" he said to the CO19 officers as they nodded, "lock and load and if they have a gun shoot it without prejudice."

"Sir" the men replied as they got ready to breach the door. Just then one of the officers went up to Robert, "sir the Chief Commisoner is on the line, he wants to talk to you" he said as Robert wondered what would the Chief Comissioner would want with Robert as he went up to the radio and talked into it.

"Did you wish to talk to me sir?" Robert asked.

"Inspector I have just received an order, do not ask from who, and I have been given instructions to relay to you: whatever your men sees, whatever they encounter they are to shoot everything inside; the hostages are not to be sercued" Robert's boss said as Robert's eyes widen.

"Sir...are you telling me to kill the hostages too?" he asked in a deadly whisper in shock of what his boss is asking him to do.

"...yes" as Robert went wild, it was unheard of, it was illegal! No one would ever agree to kill everything in a building, Robert had no idea what was going on but this was not what he signed up for as he stuttered on his words, a clear sign of nervousness and shock.

"W-what? This is unhead of sir, who is giving this order?" he asked.

"Someone much more powerful then me, someone who is way above my paygrade" the Chief Comissioner replied, "look Inspector Dufford I know this is insane and if this person wasn't so high ranking I would have said no and slammed the phone but...but this is how it is and you have your orders Inspector, and you will not breath a word of this operation to anyone outside your team understand?"

"Y-yes sir" Robert said as the radio went dead as he went back to his team, his entire body trembling with fear as he went back to his team with a white face, "okay...I just got on the line with the Chief Comissioner...this is a top secret operation meaning that once this is over, it is over, it will never go on the record and you will never speak of it to anyone ever again. We are not to save the hostages, I repeat we are not to save the hostages, everyone inside the building is considered a hostile and they are to be eliminated with extreme prejudice" he said admist gasps and shocked mummerings, "I know, I know...it's horrible and quite frankly if it wasn't for the Chief Commissioner's orders I wouldn't be giving this out...let's just quickly get this over with and go home" he said as the men shook their heads and simply prepared themselves for whatever they were about to do.

The sound of a flashbang grenade flying and smashing into the window indicated to Rip that something bad was going to happen, she had seen these kinds of weapons used 20 years ago and she had little doubt that it had changed much, "Get down!" she cried out as she grabbed Schrodinger and dove to the ground before a loud bang echoed throughout the room as Rip managed to avoid the flash that would disorient her but wasn't able to do much about the sound as her ears began to ring from the high pitch attack as she groaned. She looked back to see that the police had already burst into the warehouse guns blazing as some of the Hitler Youths were gunned down in surprise, "What the hell?" Rip asked herself as she quickly got up and began firing, the musket killing three of the officers in one hit, since World War II she had trained herself to aim for one target but the trajectory of the bullet would mean that she would be able to hit multiple targets before reaching their real target...a skill she acquaired thanks to the powers as a vampire.

Hans was busy ordering the Hitler Youths to fight back as the children clumsily fire MP 40s and Lugers at the police officers, Rip didn't need to be a general to know that this was a useless fight, they were children for God sake! Not soldiers, they would be slaughtered before they were even able to fire off a shot as she grabbed Schrodinger and Maria as they made their way to cover, "We need to get out of here!" Rip screamed as she looked to see more children being gunned down, "They're going to get killed!"

"Keep fighting!" Hans yelled out Rip being surprised that he hadn't been killed yet as Rip saw bullets bouncing all around him as he bravely stood there though Rip knew that there was a fine line between bravery and being incredibly stupid as Rip fired back at the police team.

"We need to get out of here now!" Rip yelled, "Before we become corpses for real!"

"But how?" Schrodinger yelled back as he fired his Luger, "We're trapped!"

"I don't care how just do it!" Rip said as she went and killed several more police officers before she then saw the back door, the police had been bursting through the front and there weren't any police bursting in from the back, she hoped that there weren't any police down there because she didn't cherish fighting them all, "through the back hurry!" she said as Schrodinger and Maria went towards the back. The remaining Hitler Youth figured out what they were doing and they also fled towards the back as Hans and Maria were beside Rip as she kicked the door down to see some police who were about to breach the door when Rip surprised them, taking advantage of that she immediately shot them as the bullets killed all of them instantly, glad for her ability right about now.

"Come on!" she shouted as she stepped over the dead police officers as the Hitler Youth ran out in a panic, only to be gunned down by more of the police, "damn it!" she shouted as she went the other way as she looked back to see only Hans, Marie, Schrodinger, Maria and Rip were the only ones left...not a good thing.

"We're all going to die" Maria wailed as Rip could see the tears running down her face.

"Stop whining and keep moving" Rip said as she looked back, "hope the hostages are safe" she muttered.

"Unlikely" Hans replied, "I saw the police officers slaughtering them...what is the matter with them?"

Rip was just as shocked as Hans, she thought that the police officers would save the hostages but they were killing them? Something was wrong here and she didn't know what it was...she just hoped that none of her old enemies were rising because that would be bad news indeed if they were.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, sorry for the long wait, got caught up in college work. I have seen the reviews and I apologise about certain elements, I have not read the whole manga through and I was not made aware of certain things so I will make them clear now. Yes Hellsing and Iscariot are still active as is Alucard I imagine and as for Anderson I have a special twist as he is dead but yet not dead, stay tuned to know what I mean ^^ But here is the 4th chapter and please, please review my work so I know how I am doing. Thank you and I hope to hear your feedback on my story, always a pleasure to read them whether good or bad.**

* * *

The five of them had been running for almost an hour, they had briefly stopped at a clothes store as they brought clothes for Schrodinger, Marie and Hans as their Hitler Youth uniform stuck out in the modern world like a sore thumb as Rip and Maria had to hide the three children before going in and then coming out with clothes. The shopkeeper had been confused why they had brought three sets of clothes but Rip had convinced the shopkeeper that they were for her children as they were at school at the moment as the shopkeeper seemed to have accepted that as Rip and Maria went across to where the three kids were hiding before giving them their clothes. Another 30 minutes and they were now walking along London's underground trying to escape the police as Marie looked like she was going to faint from the sheer pressure mounting on her, "Are they going to catch us?" she asked with fear.

"Not if I can help it" Rip said, "those police officers…they were too violent, I have never seen police officers act like this unless that is how they are in this era" she said as she remembered that the police officers were a lot more tamer, and easier to kill, back in her day but it seems in 2012 they had tougher armor as her bullet didn't kill as many officers as she thought it would.

"No they don't" Schrodinger said, "I've seen my share of police takedowns but that was a complete and absolute overkill not to mentioned that they also killed the hostages…no…someone ordered them to take us all out and leave no survivors."

"We should get back to the Underworld as soon as possible" Maria said, "we would be safer there."

"But what about Schrodinger, Marie and Hans?" Rip asked, "Can they enter?"

"Yes, as soon as Lord Satan gives the okay then they can come in" Maria said.

"And how exactly do you intend on contacting him?" Rip asked, "It's not like there's a booth that says 'call the Underworld here' sign."

"Don't worry I know a place where we can hang out and be protected by the police" Maria said as they then moved out of the Underground into a different part of London as Rip looked left and right and saw no signs of the police, perhaps they had not found them yet? She didn't want to test that theory out as she quickly followed Maria to an abandoned bar as she raised her eyebrow but didn't say anything as she knew better then to argue against her as she followed Maria into the bar. The moment she walked in she could smell the strong smell of alcohol as she wrinkled her nose, it smelled worse then that time she went into a tavern in Germany, the whole place reeked of booze but this was multiplied by four folds as she nearly vomited, Schrodinger, Hans and Marie did as the patrons chuckled to themselves.

"Gods" Schrodinger said, "what is that smell?"

"That would be the smell of sulfur, beer, and corpses…welcome to one of the main entrances to the Underworld" Maria said with a smile as she went to a telephone booth immediately before calling someone leaving the others to just sit by themselves as they didn't feel comfortable mingling with the other demons who seemed to know that two of them weren't really dead yet as they smirked at Hans and Marie as Rip just sighed wondering how long it was going to take for Satan to say yes to two humans going to go down to Hell, Rip glanced at Marie who was shaking with fear while Hans was much more calmer but she could tell that Hans was also trembling with fear.

"Calm yourself you two, you look like you're about to be executed" Rip said as she looked out the window as she could see police cars rushing by no doubt towards the place where they had just narrowly escaped from.

"B-but this is Hell we're talking about" Marie squeaked, "it's…h-horrible isn't it?"

"Not really, it's horrible on the outside but once you're in the palace life is pretty normal" Rip said, "of course not everyone can do that…only special people can."

"And you're one of them?" Schrodinger asked sarcastically.

"As a matter of fact I am" Rip replied, "specially resurrected by Satan himself."

"You've met the Lord of the Underworld himself?" Hans asked in shock.

"Yeah, don't ask me how but I just have" Rip said as she was wondering deep inside what was Satan's motive for sending her here, it couldn't be coincidence that it was Schrodinger that were kidnapping girls nor could it be coincidence that the police were so brutal in their tactics and behaviour just then…something was going on and Rip didn't like it one bit.

Soon Maria came back with a smile, "We're all good to go" she said, "but we gotta wait for an hour before they can grab a transport for us since they're busy with something at the moment."

"Then can we wait somewhere else other then here? It feels like I'm gonna suffocate to death at any moment" Schrodinger asked as he did look pale and looked like he was about to be sick as did Hans and Marie.

"Alright but make sure you stay close to the entrance, they're not going to wait for you" Maria said as they all nodded and went outside as they smelt fresh air that could almost seem like salvation to them.

"Mein Gott! What was that smell?" Hans asked as Marie looked like she was going to faint, "I did not expect this when I joined up the organisation" he said glaring lightly at Schrodinger as the cat-boy simply looked away.

"Still we can't really take them with us the whole way through Schrodinger" Rip said to her companion, "we'll need to drop them off somewhere along the way."

"I can't leave them by themselves Rip" Schrodinger replied, "I just can't."

"They're just children, I'm sure they have a family somewhere" Rip said.

"No they don't" Schrodinger replied, "they only have me…"

"Schrodinger don't get too attached, remember what the Captain said about being too attached to your men?" Rip said remembering the lecture as the Captain said that it would only bring officers to their deaths if they became too attached to their men because that would compromise their judgement in battle and a compromised officer is pretty much a dead officer.

"I know" Schrodinger said, "but I can't leave them here either…they don't have a family to go back to."

"They're orphans?" Rip asked as she had to admit that she had never dealt with orphans before, although the war 70 years ago did create a lot of orphans Rip was lucky enough to have never encountered them, to see German children saddened because of the war wrought upon them broke Rip's heart and despite the fact that she is now a vampire…well even vampires have feelings and Rip's feelings had always been one of duty to her country as she looked at Hans and Marie with pity for the first time since she laid eyes on them.

"Yeah, their parents died in a terrorist attack and they've been bouncing around orphanages until I got to them, they were scavenging for food when I came across them, I could tell instantly that they were orphanages…stay a child long enough and you tend to think like one" Schrodinger replied with a sad look in his eye as Rip knew that a benefit of being a vampire is that one lives for all eternity and eternally youthful but even that has its own disadvantages, "are you…attached to them?" she asked.

"Yes…they've been with me since the beginning and although Hans may be a little rough with Marie he still loves her and will do anything for her…I sometimes wished I have my own sibling somewhere" Schrodinger replied with a sad face as Rip put a reassuring hand on his shoulder as he gave a small smile.

"What do you think we should do now? The police are looking for us and there is no way that they're acting on their own, someone higher then them must have ordered our deaths and it must be someone like the Hellsing organisation."

"They wouldn't be so brutal like this Rip, the Hellsing organisation has never been this brutal, most likely this has something to do with the Vatican…their powers have grown since we last met and they have agents everywhere."

"Is that so? So one of them could be looking at us right now?" Rip said as she looked around for any suspicious people but she wasn't really able to pinpoint anyone that was suspicious so she sighed, "I hate this…I really need to have a talk with Satan…I don't think he's telling the whole story."

"You really expect the Fallen One to be straight with you?" Schrodinger asked rhetorically as Rip chuckles to herself knowing that perhaps Satan was playing her as she hoped that she was wrong as Maria then came out in a frantic state as there were fear in her eyes, "what's wrong?"

"The entrance…it's not opening" Maria said, "something is wrong."

Rip immediately reacted, "Hans! Marie! Get over here now!" Rip yelled as the two children hurried to Rip's side just as the bar where Maria came out of exploded in a fiery fireball as bystanders screamed as Rip covered the others with her body as she was the tallest as she grunted in pain as several glass shards embedded themselves in her, "Damn it!" she exclaimed.

"Rip!" Schrodinger exclaimed as he pointed as Rip turned to see three black robed people standing before them, one armed with a katana, the other with dual pistols and the other with a shotgun, "Oh no…they're…they're…"

"You know them Schrodinger?" Rip asked.

"Iscariot…" Schrodinger whispered in fear as Rip gulped and took hold of her musket as she faced them as she didn't think that Vatican agents would be living so close to Hellsing headquarters as she stared them down.


End file.
